<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU Where Hinata Saves Kageyama A Little Earlier by PXRSASSY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896918">AU Where Hinata Saves Kageyama A Little Earlier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PXRSASSY/pseuds/PXRSASSY'>PXRSASSY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata is smart, Manga Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart! Hinata, but it happens in his 2nd year, but volleyball wise only, kitagawa daiichi hinata shouyou, no beta we die like men, smart hinata shouyou, the king of the court thing still happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PXRSASSY/pseuds/PXRSASSY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brazilian Volleyball player, Hinata Shouyou, who's famous for playing both indoor volleyball and beach volleyball, is forced to move back to Japan after eight years of living in Brazil. As a second year in middle school, he's going to be studying at a certain powerhouse school where he'll meet new friends, and new rivals; But hey, friends and rivals can be one person as a whole, right?</p><p>(In hiatus cause I’m not satisfied with what I wrote, so I’m going to rewrite some minor bits)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouyou and his family are moving back to Japan after living in Brazil for so long. And he's real anxious about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyou woke up to his mother gently shaking his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyou, we’re almost there. You better stretch up,” whispered his mother, whilst also waking up his snoring little sister Natsu, who’s head was leaned against their mothers lap. “we land in twenty minutes; you don’t want to strain yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hai hai...” Shouyou replied groggily, as he looked at his left, towards Natsu who’s eyes were closed and was trying not so hard to fall back asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising his arms to stretch, Shouyou thought with mild surprise flooding his face, that his body didn’t strain as much as he thought it would. As he stretched his legs, he thought that this Business class seats were a hundred times better than Economy class ones due to the number of times he experienced sitting in an Economy class seat for more than twenty-three hours from Brazil to Japan for occasional vacations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only, this was different, Shouyou thought sullenly with a sigh as he remembered, leaning on to the porthole with a sudden nervous beating heart, of what was to come once they land; watching as nothing but white bright clouds traverse the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After nine years of living in Brazil, specifically Rio de Janeiro because of his mother’s job, they’re abruptly pulled back from their life near the shores, back to the country side that is Miyagi, Japan; due to his mother’s job requiring to move from place to place... again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally, Shouyou wasn’t this quiet, however, he did have a lot to think about now that him and his family are moving back to Japan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Hinata Shouyou, it wasn’t talking to the people he’d be in receiving ends with he’s worried about, he has faith in his social skills and ability to make friends quickly, plus, his Japanese was pretty acceptable considering that his mother is the only one who taught him and his sister Japanese back in Brazil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, it wasn’t that, it was more like the culture in general and everything with it; and of course volleyball. He recognizes and knew a lot of Japanese characters, though it was mostly in Hiragana and Katakana as he knew little  Kanji; The problem though, is that he’s out of practice on writing in Japanese. Another downside is the fact that he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to keep up at school in Japan, particularly because he doesn’t keep up with his studies in Brazil. Especially now, when he’ll be coming in the middle of the school year with a big chance that the curriculum in Japan is completely different from the one in Brazil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snorted quietly, massaging his temples as he thought back to two weeks ago; when his mother consoled him that his new school was going to help him with any possible drawbacks. He still wasn’t convinced and thought of the worse until his mother told him of the school’s volleyball club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since his seventh birthday, when his mother took him and Natsu to the beach to celebrate, ever since then, he’s loved the sport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shouyou was in the middle of making a sandcastle when he heard people making a commotion filled with shouts and whoops.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He ran towards the large crowd as far as his pudgy legs could go with his mother in his vicinity shouting at him, “Shouyou don’t go too far!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded without looking at her direction; too fixated at what’s in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go Rodrigo!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop them guys!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could hear the people around him, cheering and whooping around him, but he drowned it all out, fixated at what looks like a flying figure in front of him. Shouyou flinched at the sound it made in the receiver’s arms, as it bounced again on to the ground. Again, Shouyou flinched at the sound the people made as the match ended. Since then, all he could think about was making that sound himself.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the present time, Shouyou remembered that his mother said that the school’s volleyball club he’ll be going to is pretty strong, though he can’t seem to remember what the school is called; while he was excited, he can’t help but think of the friends and teammates he left behind in Rio, especially when the tournaments for both indoor and beach volleyball were so near.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his chagrin, his thoughts were interrupted by an announcement in the plane’s speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, Rio Casa Airlines welcomes you to Sendai City. The local time is 11:23 am. For your safety and the safety of those around you, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened and— “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou zoned out what was being said as looked at the field down below; it was time to start his new life in Miyagi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu pranks Shouyou, and they meet old faces, as well as new ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Shouyou,” his mother said while rummaging through her bag for her wallet. “Natsu needs to go to the washroom, do you need to go too?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh? I’m al...right,” he droned cheekily as his stomach growled. “though I really wanna eat. Kaa-san, can we get some onigiri?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright, can you go get out baggage while we’re there?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yep, you can count on me.” Shouyou grinned while sticking his tongue out to Natsu who was doing the same whilst walking away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Going to the baggage carousel where you can get your baggage, Shouyou arches his head and stands on his tippy toes to see where his family’s baggage’s are from the sea full of people.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">One hack that his mother does so that they can spot their stuff easily, is taping Natsu’s drawings to the front of their baggage’s; much to Shouyou’s chagrin and Natsu’s delight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Though it’s quite embarrassing, it is rather effective as he can see the large ugly drawings— in Shouyou’s point of view — on the baggage’s. He quickly took the baggage’s to his side as heard a squeal who he quickly recognized to be his sister’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nii-chan! Nii-chan! here’s your onigiri!” Natsu giggled as she jumped up and down with the onigiri in hand. Shouyou took the onigiri from her hand and was about to take a large bite when he heard another giggle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Natsu! You know your brother hates the pickled plum ones!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Quickly realizing that his sister was pranking him, Shouyou quickly turned to tickle her sides with his free hand, and was rewarded with laughter and giggles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright, alright, calm down children,” their mother said smiling while holding a box of onigiri’s that has different fillings. “ Shouyou, put that onigiri here, and get the one in the middle, it’s the one with the tuna filling.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou nodded as he put it back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kaa-san, where are we going now?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well...”, his mother smirked knowingly. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou was confused at what his mother was hinting until they walked in to the waiting area where he saw some familiar faces.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Gwahh,” Shouyou says in bewilderment. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a couple of times to check of what he was seeing was actually real. “Izumi? Koji?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey Shou-chan!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shou-chan hey!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Izumi, Koji, what’re you guys doing here?” he exclaimed, astounded that his best friends came to surprise him; dashing  towards them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well your mom told us that she wanted to surprise you.” said Koji grinning impishly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou looked back, smiling to his mother who winked at him, whilst conversing with Koji and Izumi’s mother.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“By the way, you’ve gotten kinda buff since the last time we saw you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Buffer, but not taller.” Koji snorted jokingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wha- hey!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But really... you’ve really gotten bigger to be honest.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well yeah... I was training my butt of for the prelims.” pouted Shouyou as he remembered the rigorous training his coach made him and teammates do for the upcoming tournaments, which he didn’t even get to be apart of.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But for what it’s worth, we’ll see each other all time.” said Izumi smiling wryly, trying to lift up Shouyou’s spirit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mhm, but we won’t be in the same school though.” Koji pointed out bluntly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, right,” Izumi said rubbing the back of his neck. “I forgot that you’re not moving back to your old house.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, kaa-san said our new house is closer to her job and my school.” nodded Shouyou.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s probably for the best though,” Koji said as both of his friends looked at him at surprise; he raised his eyebrow at Izumi and crossed his arms defensively. “What? Our school doesn’t have a volleyball club.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ooh! You’re right, I forgot” said Izumi with widened eyes. “Wait! our school has a volleyball club for just... girls, right?” Izumi asked Koji for confirmation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yep”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh, well that’s good I gues—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Boys, let get going, the car is here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hai!” said the boys simultaneously.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The drive to their home was long yet full of laughter, and along the way, Izumi and Koji, as well as their parents, were dropped of to their homes as they passed their neighbourhood along the way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Shouyou got out of the taxi, he looked at his new home in wonder and uncertainty. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He could hear his mother saying something, yet he wasn’t listening until his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he didn’t recognize.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello, you must be our new neighbours, we’re the Kageyama’s.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A convo with the Kageyama’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouyou meets Tobio for the first time and he doesn’t know what to really make of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyou was trying really hard not to laugh. The guy in front of him who looked like the same age as him, was obviously forced to greet them— as he didn’t hide this fact with the scowl wearing his face— whereas both his parents were the exact opposite. In the back of his mind, Shouyou wonders if the guy plays volleyball, seeing how tall he is; and with that, Shouyou becomes sceptic if he really is the same age as him.</p><p>“I’m Sora, this is my husband Rem, and our son Tobio.” said the woman, who’s name was Sora as she shook hands with Shouyou’s mother.</p><p>To Shouyou’s amusement, Kageyama-san nudged her son in the side, who he now knows by name as Tobio, to force out a greeting.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” said his mom, smiling excitedly as she shook hands with their apparent neighbours. “I’m Hinata Satomi, this is my son Shouyou, and my daughter Natsu.”</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you too, we heard we were getting new neighbours with the boxes coming in weeks ago.” said Kageyama-san as he laughed</p><p>At that, Shouyou inwardly groaned; he remembered that while they were still at Brazil, his mom made him pick his futon online to be sent to their new home in Japan. He also remembered how Natsu threw a fuss about not being allowed to pick her own futon like him, saying that she was now a big girl; however much their mother said no, saying that she knows that Natsu’ll pick something unconventional.</p><p>Not just that, he also knows that his mom, being the sentimental type, brought all their furniture from Brazil, to Japan, instead of selling it and just buying new ones. With all the packages in their house, he knows this will translate to a long long night of just plain unboxing.</p><p>Now that he thinks about it, though it will be a long afternoon of boring unboxing, it is pretty worthwhile because he also brought his portable volleyball net from Brazil which was still new since his mom just bought it for his birthday this year; and knowing that their new house has a big backyard, is really convenient for Shouyou.</p><p>“Oh yes, I didn’t really want the house to be bare when we’re coming, you know,” his mother laughed. “and I didn’t want to buy furniture when we already have ones, so I basically hauled all our furniture, the ones we can get, to here in Japan while we were still living in Rio.”</p><p>“Ooh... Rio, Rio, Brazil, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one”</p><p>“Well, if you need any help, we’re hands free.”</p><p>“Oh thank you so much,” gushed Shouyou’s mother. “Sadly, we had a long flight, so we’ll probably sleep the rest of the day after setting up our futons.”</p><p>“Oh, well, we’ve kept you here long enough, just knock if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thank you.” said Shouyou’s mother, as he and Natsu also said theirs, echoing that of their mother’s.</p><p>After the Kageyama family went back to their house, which was right next to theirs, Shouyou and his went to their’s. Shouyou was elated to see their new house in person as he only saw pictures of the inside in his mom’s computer in Brazil.</p><p>“Shouyou, here.” his mom said, looking down at her purse to take out the house keys from her wallet and handing it to him. “Open the door.”</p><p>“What!! But I wanna open it!”</p><p>“Yeah well, you don’t get to do it cause you’re a baby, Na-choo!”</p><p>“Oka-san! Nii-san’s calling me that stupid stupid name again!”</p><p>“Alright, stop, stop, I take it back, I’ll do it.” sighed their mother, shaking her head in disapproval, whilst face palming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shouyou video chats with a friend. And they have guests.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: there's bhna manga spoilers, so if ya'll a bhna fan, and don't read the manga, then don't read it, actually DO read it; its only in like two sentences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Shouyou woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating, he wasn’t really a light sleeper, but he guesses that it’s because he’s slept for more than half a day as he looked blearily at his phone that was fully charged on his nightstand; The time on his phone was at 11:32 am, meaning that he’s been in Japan for a whole day. As his eyes began to focus, he saw a caller on the phone, with the name of ‘Pedro’. With that, he hastily sat up from the futon, and as he was doing so, the call ended. He quickly opened his phone again to call back his friend; however this time, he put it on video call. When the call was received, he readily turned his phones volume up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hi, Pedro!” Shouyou exclaimed in Portuguese. From his phone screen, he can see that Pedro was in his bedroom; nightlight open, and laying on his bed with his phone in one hand, and a manga in the other— Shouyou knows the manga that Pedro was reading was Bungo Stray Dogs, volume 18, which was the latest one yet; he also knows this because he was the one who gave it to him for his birthday last week</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey Shouyou, how are you doing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uwahh! Pedro!” Shouyou ignores the question, focusing on the fluent Japanese that his friend spoke. “Your Japanese has gotten really really <em>really</em> good!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah... thanks to you,” replied Pedro flustered, scratching the back of his neck, and switching back to Portuguese. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question, how’re you doing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ehhh, I’m alright, we literally slept the minute we set up our beds.” snorted Shouyou. He flipped his phones camera to focus on the many boxes that was piled up in his room. “Look at this! There’s so many boxes, I haven’t even gotten started! I just woke up when you called me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well I guess I did you a favour...” said Pedro wryly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhh well...” Shouyou tried to come up with a come back. “I should say the same to you! You should sleep, you have school tomorrow.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah... but I’m about to finish a chap—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Heh,” smiled Shouyou smugly. “you always say that, but then you’re going to just keep on reading, then you’re gonna be dozing off in the middle of class!” he pointed at his phones camera triumphantly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We- well I can’t help it! Manga’s are too good to pass up!” pouted Pedro trying to defend himself. “A- anyway, how ‘bout you, don’t <em>you </em>have school tomorrow?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nah... we have like a week off at school, Ka-san said it’s cause exams just ended; and even if I did have school, it’s morning!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ughh, lu-cky.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know,” Shouyou laughed brightly with a slight hint of relief in his eyes. “we literally arrived at the right time; with exams just ending and and with having a one week off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So lucky...” grunted Pedro, but then his eyes shot up like he suddenly remembered something. “Have you seen My Hero Academia’s latest chapter!?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh? Oh yeah, I downloaded it before we went to the airport, I read it on the plane.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mhm, even with the latest chapter, I still can’t believe that Twice is dead...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well it was necessary so... oh!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What?” Pedro scrunched his eyebrows looking confused.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yamada-sensei was so cool there! You think he actually killed the doctor?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What...” Pedro suddenly looked irritated, Shouyou knew that look, he’s seen it many times, and so he knew, he just made a manga mistake. “If you mean Garaki Kyūdai, then he’s <em>not </em>dead; he just punched him, you think that would kill someone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou’s tried to defend himself. “Yeah, well it was groggy, I was groggy reading it!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And even if he could kill them by just punching like Saitama,” pressed on Pedro. “it ain’t gonna happen since he’s too important!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou was about to say something about Pedro’s eye roll when he heard his mom shout. “Shouyou, are you awake?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I am!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come down here, I have breakfast at the table!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright!” he shouted, standing up from his futon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Was that Aunt Satomi?” asked Pedro groggily with a yawn, his eyes shutting, whilst snuggling further to the covers of his bed as far as Shouyou can see through the screen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah! And you should sleep, let’s chat later!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou was replied with a grunt, and as they said their goodbyes and ended the call, Shouyou was walking through the hall way to go to the bathroom. After he washing his face and tooth brushing, he messaged Pedro to go to sleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he ran downstairs, he asked his mom what she cooked, still speaking in Portuguese. Though to his surprise, when he came to the dining room, it was not only completely empty of boxes, with furnitures already in place in the living room and kitchen, but his mother was also not alone. He recognizes the two guests as their neighbours who introduced themselves when they arrived... it was the Kageyama’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The boy... what’s his name? Tobio! He was here, and it looked like he didn’t want to be here, just like yesterday. He was sitting next to his mother, Kageyama-san, andhe looked pretty preoccupied with that carton of milk he was chugging with... a straw. <em>Wait what... the heck, can a person even chug something with a straw?! </em>As Shouyou looked back at him, it definitely looked like he was chugging; with him scrunching the carton up till the last drop and all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uh hello!” Shouyou piped, switching to Japanese, and smiling uncertainty, looking at his mom for guidance who was only looking at him amusedly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I went to the store for some groceries,” smiled his mom. “and look who I ran in to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good afternoon,” Kageyama-san greeted. “Shouyou, right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hai.” he came down the stairs, smiling at their guests. “Good afternoon to you too Kageyama-san, and uhh... Kageyama-kun.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kageyama-san jabbed her son in the side-- when he didn't reply-- which created a chain reaction of him moving away almost immediately. Trying not to laugh, Shouyou managed a grin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He- hello.” muttered Kageyama-kun, looking at him for only a brief moment, as he immediately looked down to his empty milk carton that was in his hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou managed to contain a smirk into a smile for Kageyama-kun’s sake. The guy obviously wasn’t comfortable since he wasn’t looking at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alright, here’s some soup,” Shouyou’s mom turned to them, holding a tray with four pots full of miso soup. Shouyou saw Kageyama-kun sit up straightly, eyeing the food with an expression of gusto that Shouyou knows all too well; since he has done it himself. “Shouyou, come get the spoon and chopsticks.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hai.” drawled Shouyou, going forward, but only to realize that he doesn’t know where it is. “Uhhh, where is it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh right,” snorted his mom. ”it’s in the first cabinet over there.” She pointed meat the sink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh! We’ll help you...” Kageyama-san started to stand up from her seat when Shouyou’s mom stopped her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh no, you’re our guests, it’s alright!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kageyama-San smiled at her and sighed. “Alright, but next time, come over to ours for brunch next time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou saw Kageyama-kun look up to his mother, eyebrows raised. Shouyou was mystified, it was the only clear expression he’s seen since they met yesterday.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, of course,” Shouyou’s mom said excitedly. “We’d like that.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“By the way, Ka-san,” Shouyou furrowed his brows in thought. “When did you get the boxes opened?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His mom laughed. “Well me and Yui wanted to surprise you guys with the house already set up, so we did it in the morning.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shouyou nodded, recognizing the name as Koji’s mom, he’ll thank her the next time they meet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh... well should I wake up Natsu?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh no, that’s alright, she just slept when I went out.” at her sons questioning look, she explained. “She woke up when we were about to open up the boxes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, she was kind of in a sugar rush when we were unboxing, guess her stamina’s out of the bag for now.” his mom shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, yes,” laughed Kageyama-san. “kids these days have such endless stamina; don’t they, Tobio?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhh, yeah,” answered Kageyama-kun, who’s too entirety focused on the food in front of him. He was about to say something when his stomach growled. All of them laughed except for Kageyama-kun who had red tint shades on the back  of his neck, and below his jaw. He managed a small sorry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well,” Shouyou’s mom clapped her hands together. “we don’t want Tobio-kun to wait any longer, let’s dig in.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And with that, they simultaneously said, “Itadakimasu!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Itadakimasu= 'Thanks for the food' or 'Let's eat'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>